Life Hurts At Times
by BlondeNeko
Summary: Ruby, one of Ren’s closest friends, has a deep dark secret that she can’t even tell Ren. It’s so personal that Ruby is acting very different and it’s scarring Ren. On the other hand, Louis enters a drawing contest. Even though Louis can’t draw,
1. Trapped Inside Thoughts

(Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens. Notes: I kind of write different stories while I still have some that aren't finished, sorry about that. It's just that I need some time away!)

**Summary:**

Ruby, one of Ren's closest friends, has a deep dark secret that she can't even tell Ren. It's so personal that Ruby is acting very different and it's scarring Ren. On the other hand, Louis enters a drawing contest. Even though Louis can't draw, Tawny can, and she has a much better chance of winning the contest more than Louis does. Louis gets upset because he wants to win, so he steals Tawny's drawings and enters it as his own. So far so good until, Tawny finds out.

CHAPTER 1 

**            Trapped Inside Thoughts **

"Ruby. Ruby!" Ren Stevens shook her best friend Ruby who jumped back a couple of feet. She had been staring off into space. Ruby hadn't paid much attention to anything lately. She seemed distant and mean. It wasn't the Ruby Ren knew.

            "You okay?" Ren asked staring at her friend's empty eyes.

            "I'm fine," mumbled Ruby. 

            Ren put a hand on her hip. "You don't look like it. I mean look," She pointed at the dark rings around Ruby's eyes. "You aren't getting enough sleep and you're grades are slipping. Something isn't right."

            "Everything's alright Ren, jeez." Ruby shuffled her schoolbooks and walked off to class, Ren trailed behind her. 

            "Ruby, if something is up you can tell me."

            Ruby kept walking.

            Silence.

            Suddenly Ruby stopped. Ren collided into her.

            "Ow! Ruby watch where you're going!" 

            Ruby looked straight ahead terrified.

            Ren looked forward and saw Ricky Hanferson grinning at Ruby. He is a year older and a grade higher than Ruby and Ren. Ricky is very good looking quoted from the girls. He has dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. Muscular too. He also has good grades! He's on the honor roll! 

"Hey, it's Ricky! Hey Ricky!" Ren yelled waving at him. 

Still grinning, Ricky waved but kept his eye on Ruby. 

            Ren nudged Ruby. "Hey, I think he likes you."

            Ruby backed up a couple of steps. Ren raised a brow. "Aw, come on Ruby. Don't be shy! That's defiantly not like you."

            Ricky walked up to them and smiled at Ruby. "Hello Ruby. Having fun?"

            Ruby quickly turned away and ran off. 

            Ren looked taken back and looked over at Ricky. "I'm sorry Ricky, I guess Ruby is changing. I mean, she's been acting weird lately. I wonder why."

            Ricky chuckled. "Don't worry about it Ren. She'll come around." He winked and walked off towards class, as Ren chased off after her friend.

            "A drawing contest?" Tawny asked Louis as he closed his locked and leaned up against it. 

            "Yep. A drawing contest."

            "Dude, why not go with a pie eating contest or something?" Twitty asked.

            "Because, a pie eating contest is for those who like to eat pies."

            "I think we figured that out Louis," Tawny said. "But, still, don't you like pies?"

            "I do! It's just that when I was little I um…enjoyed drawing! I think I have a talent for it!" He beamed. 

            "I don't know Louis."

            Louis looked at Tawny. "Why not?"

            "I think it's a great idea!" Tom chimed walking up to them.

            "Dude, Tom, I didn't ask for you're response." Louis said crossing his arms across his chest.

            Tom frowned. "Oh, sorry Louis, I just thought you would like another ones opinion."

            Tawny faked a smile. "It's okay Tom. Thanks for pitching in."

            "My pleasure!" 

            "Can I see one of your drawings?" Twitty asked.

            "Of course!" Louis pulled his book bag off of his shoulder and opened up a pouch, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to Twitty. "It is one of the best."

            "May I see after Twitty?" Tom asked, smiling.

            Twitty unfolded the piece of paper and stared down at what ever Louis had drawn. "Louis, what did you draw again?" Twitty asked.

            "A dog! Can't you tell?"

            Twitty bit his lip as he turned the paper around a couple of times. No matter which way he turned it he couldn't see a dog. All he saw was some circles and lines. "Well, um, I think it's the best." He tossed it over Tom's head and into Tawny's hand. 

            Tawny looked at it and her eyes widened. "I guess it does kind of you know, look like a dog, when you fold it." She handed it to Tom who glanced down at it and frowned.

            "Louis, I must say that you're artwork has given the whole teenage population some discomfort. Though, I think if you enter it in a kindergarten contest it might just win." He handed it to Louis, who glared at him.

            "Wow, thanks Tom. Thanks a lot." He stuffed it in his pocket and walked off. 

            "What did I say?" Tom asked looking at Tawny and Twitty who just sighed. 

            Ren sat in her room, on her bed staring at her covers. She didn't know what was up with Ruby but what ever it is, isn't good. With a sigh, Ren dialed Ruby's number. After two rings the phone clicked and Ruby's voiced filled her ear.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Ruby, its Ren."

            "Oh, hey Ren. What's up?"

            "Well, actually, you see I wanted to talk to you about today."

            Ren could her Ruby playing with the phone cord. 

            "If it is okay with you?"

            "It's fine."

            Ren smiled. "Okay then. Why were you so distant and scared from Ricky?"

            "I don't like him, that's all."

            "No you don't! Just the other day you were saying how you love him and that you were going to go to his party on Saturday, which you know I wasn't invited to."

            "I don't like him."

            "Come on Ruby! You know you do."

            "REN! I SAID I DON'T LIKE HIM! Leave me ALONE!" Ruby's phone clicked and the dial tone poured over Ruby's voice. Dumbstruck, Ren still held the phone to her ear.

            Ruby lay on her floor tears escaping her eyes. She couldn't tell Ren the real reason why she was afraid of Ricky. If she did, it would start a huge major issue. Rolling onto her side, Ruby thought of how she would escape all of this. Maybe she could move to Mexico, or Canada. She just wanted to get away from Sacramento. After thinking long and hard Ruby decided that she should tell Ren what has been bugging her. Sighing, Ruby grabbed her phone and hid in her closet.

(So, what'cha think? Is it good? If it is or not I'm still continuing it! Sorry if Ruby seems out of character. You'll understand as the story goes on.) [ x BlondeNeko x ] - My new signature. I decided to give ~BlondeNeko I knew make over. 


	2. Truths and Lies

CHAPTER 2             Truths and lies 

            Ren's phone rang and she quickly answered. 

            "Hello?" Ren said into the phone.

            "R-r-ren?" Ren smiled. It was Ruby.

            "Ruby! Hey, are you all right? You sound like you're crying."

            There was a pause.

            "I am Ren."

            "Why?"

            "B-because of something that happened."

            Ren bit her lip. "What happened?"  
            There was an even longer pause.

            "Something happened between R-ricky and I."

            "Tell me about it."

            Ruby's voice came out shaky. "Ricky a-abused me S-Saturday night."

            "What? How?"

            "Well, when I was at his party I headed into one of his family's huge closet that really doesn't hold anything. I went in there because someone took my shoe and hid. Anyway, I went inside and soon I was pushed down onto the ground and soon I felt Ricky on top of me. He started kissing me everywhere."

            "Oh my gosh! Did he stop?"

            Ruby started crying. "No Ren, he didn't. It got worse."

            "How bad?"

            "Real bad."

            "As in?"

            "He raped me Ren. He raped me."

            Ren was in shock. She could hear Ruby's cries but Ren couldn't understand. She never thought anything like this would have happened before.

            "Ren, please, say something."

            Ren bit her lip. "Did you tell anyone?"

            "No I didn't! And Ren, don't you dare tell anyone! I trust you! Please don't! You'll ruin my life if you do."

            "Ruby, I'm so sorry it happened to you."

            "There's nothing you can do. All I have to do is wait."

            Ren looked confused. "Wait for what?"

            "The pregnancy tests to come in."

            "Pregnancy tests? Didn't he use any protection?"

            "As in a condom? Nope. He just did it right there, with nothing."

            "Ruby, this is terrible."

            "I know Ren. I have no idea what I'll do if I am pregnant. I'll probably have to drop out of school or something."

            "I'll help you, don't worry."

            "Please do."

            Louis, Twitty, Tawny, Tom, and the rest of the class sat in art, watching their teacher lecture on how the importance of art is to the people of the world. Louis decided to talk to Twitty after the teacher mentioned that art keeps the people living together.

            "Hey Twitty," Louis whispered. "I don't know what I should enter for the contest."

            "Well," Twitty whispered back. "Maybe you could do a piece on how many types of lines and colors you can make." He cracked up a bit. Louis frowned. 

            Tom then looked at Louis. "Actually, I must say that Tawny draws much better artwork."

            "Oh really?" Louis asked sarcastically. "How so?"

            "Just watch. It's her turn to show Mr. I think art is importance/teacher her artwork for today."

            Just then the teacher motioned for Tawny to come up to the front of the class. Smiling, Tawny headed up with her drawing and handed it to the teacher. After a minute or two he commented. 

            "My goodness, would you look at Tawny's drawing? Isn't it lovely?" He turned her paper around and showed the class. The picture contained a sun setting into the almost dark sky, and an ocean with palm trees. "It is one of the best. Miss Dean has such a wonderful way with the art!"

            Tawny smiled and headed back to her seat. Louis kept his eye on her paper. If his artwork wasn't good enough, maybe Tawny's would. 

            Then the bell rang. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow class. And don't forget that art is life! With out it we all would be crazy and have no idea what talent is!"

            Twitty rolled his eyes as he headed towards the exit with Tom. "I see he hasn't discovered the word complete fool."

            Louis headed over to Tawny. "Um…nice picture."

            "Thanks." She put the picture in a folder and turned to Louis. "Yours isn't too bad when you add color."

            "Why don't we…um…go out for ice cream?"  
            Tawny raised an eyebrow.

            "What?" he asked.

            "You know Louis, when ever you want something you always seem to try to make me happy before you ask. What do you want this time?"

            "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

            "Fine. We'll go after school." 

            Ricky sat outside of the High School, staring off into space. He hadn't notice that Ren and Ruby had walked up to him. 

            "Ahem. Excuse me? Ricky?"

            Ricky turned around to Ren who smiled. 

            "Ah, hi! I've, you know, heard about you and Ruby."

            Ricky looked at Ruby. Ruby looked away. 

            "What about it? You have a problem with it?'

            "Um, actually, Ricky, I do."

            Ricky stood up. Ren backed up a bit.

            "Why?" he asked, glaring at her.

            "Because Ricky, you know, it was not right. I mean, you," Ren lowered her voice. "Raped her."

            Ricky eyes narrowed. "No I didn't. She wanted me to have you know what with her!"

            Ruby looked back at Ricky and shook her head. "No I didn't. I clearly said I didn't want to."

            Ricky grinned. "Sorry pumpkin," Ruby twitched. "But I already told everyone that you wanted me to do it with you, so basically it's your fault. Good day." He waved and walked off. Ruby stood there shocked.

            Ren looked at Ruby, frustrated. "What a liar!"

            Tears begun to form in Ruby's eyes.

            "Ruby?"

            "He's right."

            Ren looked taken back. "What? How?"

            "I told him that I would love to have sex with him but it was only a joke. Everyone one else was saying it."

            Ren hugged Ruby who was shaking hard. "It's not your fault. You said you didn't want to do it. You said no. It's not your fault."

            "Yes it is." Ruby said as her tears fell onto Ren's arm. 

            Footsteps were heard behind them.

            "Excuse me."

            Ren let go of Ruby and turned around to see the guidance teacher. (A side note. I don't know who the guidance teacher is! If anyone one does please tell me so I can fix it!) . She looked down at them and then at Ruby. "Ruby, will you please follow me? I need to talk to you."

            Ruby and Ren exchanged looks.

            "Now Ruby. Not tomorrow."

            "Coming."

            The ice cream place was empty, besides for two old people sitting in a corner enjoying their vanilla cones. Tawny and Louis walked in and glanced around.

            "Wow," Tawny said as they made their way over to a table. "I've never seen it so empty before."

            "Actually, one time no one was here before." Louis said sitting down.

            "Let me guess Louis, was it early in the morning right after they opened?"

            Louis shrugged. 

            "I see."

            "Hello there you two," the waitress said walking to their table. "How may I help you?"

            "I would like a chocolate shake." Tawny said handing the menu over. 

            The waitress jotted down Tawny's order. "Okay than, how about you?" she asked Louis.

            "I'll have the same."

            "Alright-y then. I'll get your orders ready now." She smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

            "Oh wow Tawny! There's something on your face!" Louis said pointing to her face which really didn't have anything on it. 

            Tawny sighed. "Is there really something on my face?"

            Louis nodded frantically. He really wanted Tawny to leave so he could switch the art works. "It kind of…scares me."

            Tawny rolled her eyes. "Louis, I'll go check in the bathroom but I bet it's nothing or it's a zit." She stood up and headed over to the woman's bathroom.

            Louis grinned. This was his chance. Quietly, he opened her book bag, snatched her drawing, and placed his inside. He then zipped up her book bag and returned it to its original place. 

            The waitress came back to the table, two chocolate milkshakes on her try. "Here you are," she said placing a milkshake in front of Louis, and placing the other on the table where Tawny sat. "Here is your bill," she placed the bill on the table and smiled. "Have fun!" widening her smile, she went back to the kitchen.

            Tawny returned to the table, annoyed. "Louis, there was nothing on my face."

            "Oh, oops. Sorry."

[ x BlondeNeko x ]


	3. It's a Secret

(Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens.)

**Chapter 3**

**            It's a Secret**

 

            Silence.

            "Ruby," Ren said breaking the silence between the two of them. "You should tell somebody about what happened. He needs to be stopped."

            Ruby sighed and looked up at her. "I can't Ren. You don't know what I'm going through. Everyday I sit there crying and confused. I'm also very scared and have no one to go to."

            Ren put her arm around her friend. "I'm here."

            Tears ran down Ruby's face. "I know. So, that's why you're coming with me to the doctor's office. They have the answer if I am pregnant."

            "Welcome to the 24th annual Art Festival and I'm your host Sasha Miram! It's so exciting to come to these events because you never know what the outcome is going to be!"

            Smiling widely, Louis Stevens placed "his" painting up for the judges and watched them skim "his" painting. They talked quietly and then continued on their way to other artworks.

                                    20 MINUTES LATER

            "Well folks," Sasha began as she turned to the TV Camera. "It seems we have a winner, Judges?" She turned around to the judges who smiled and nodded.

            "The winner is," the tall bald on said "is Louis Stevens!"

            Cheers came as Sasha, Judges, and the camera man walked over to Louis who was jumping for joy.

            "Let the world see him!" Sasha said pushing Louis to the camera. 

            Tawny sat at home flipping through some TV Channels. Since everyone else was out doing something, she decided to watch some TV. As she flipped through the channels she noticed someone very familiar. After a couple of seconds she figured out that it was Louis and he was…at an art show? Impossible. Or, is it not? She had her eyes glued to the screen.

            "The Art Festival winner!" Sasha said yet again holding up Tawny's Art work and raising Louis's arm. 

            Her eyes widened. "Hey! That's mine! So that's where it went." Tawny quickly got up from the seat and ran off out of the house grabbing Louis's REAL art.

            "Ruby? Is that you?" The doctor asked as the two girls walked into the room.

            "Yes it is me." Ruby replied.

            "We have the results of the pregnancy tests."

            Ruby's grip on Ren's hand tightened. "What is it?"

            The doctor fumbled with the papers. Finally he said "Positive".

            "Now you need to tell someone!" Ren said as the two of them walked home.

            "No." Ruby said sharply.

            "But, you're pregnant!"

            Ruby turned around quickly and glared at Ren. "You don't think I know that? I'm not like you Ren. I can't just come out and scream the truth. I have a future in front of me that has been turned upside down! Now I don't know what to do when the baby comes. No one knows and I can't hide it but I want to!" Ruby fell to her knees and started to cry.

            "Ruby, I can help-"

            "No you can't! You can't do anything to stop this!"

            "Ruby, you need some help."

            Angrily, Ruby stood up. Tears were rushing down the sides of her cheeks. "Don't tell me what I need and don't. Just back off Ren." She turned around and ran down the street not looking back. Ruby didn't know what to do. She had no where or no one to go to. 

            "Hello pumpkin," Ricky said catching Ruby off guard. 

            Ruby quickly backed away from him.

            "I have protection this time." He said reaching into his jean pocket.

            "Leave me alone!" Ruby yelled. "I want to just let you know that I am pregnant. Yeah, thanks to you, I'm pregnant."

            He grinned. "Aww, how cute. Do you know how many girls have told me that before but don't worry, they're not here."

            "What? You've done this before? With other girls? You raped them?!"

            "Yeah, so that makes you number six."

            Ruby back up even more. "You leave me alone."

            "No, you see, I can't. You can't let anyone know my little secret. That is why I haven't been caught by the police yet."

            "What happened to the other girls? They should have told by now."

            "Oh, them, let's just say they're such angels." He grinned widely.

            …

            "Please Ricky; please tell me that you didn't hurt these girls."

            "Like…?"

            "Kill them."

            Smiling, he grasped her wrist. "Well, why don't you find out?"

[Sorry I haven't updated 'till now! It's because of school! – bashes – So much homework. I'll try to update some more so keep checking back and reminding me! ]

[ x BlondeNeko x ]


	4. Time Means Shadows That Move Across the ...

Chapter Something Time Means Shadows That Move Across the Walls  
  
Ren stared at her phone, glancing at the clock every three seconds. She couldn't find Ruby anywhere no matter how hard she looked. She checked the school, work, home, everything and still Ruby was no where to be found.  
"Ren dear," Mrs. Stevens said entering her daughters room. "It's late; you need sleep for school tomorrow."  
  
Ren looked at her mom and shook her head. "I have to stay up. What if Ruby is in danger?"  
  
Mrs. Stevens chuckled. "Ren honey, please, I know how much you care about Ruby but I believe she is in no danger now get yourself into bed." She kissed her daughters forehead and left the room.  
Ren sighed. Her mother was right. Ren would see Ruby tomorrow. Well, maybe.  
  
The next day at school Ruby wasn't there. Ren started to panic. She hurried to Mr. Wexler's (please tell me if I didn't spell that right.) office. She entered in such a hurry, it took him by surprise.  
"Mr. Wexler we have to find Ruby!"  
It took him a couple seconds to realize what Ren was saying. Then, he replied. "We received a call from her cousin in Montana. She's not coming back."  
Ren raised a brow. Ruby never mentioned a cousin in Montana. "That's impossible."  
"Oh, Miss Stevens, it is possible."  
"But she never mentioned a cousin before!"  
"What ever Ren, third period is about to began. Move along." He then turned to his papers and began to shuffle through them. Ren didn't go.  
"No."  
  
He looked up at her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"No I will not go. Please Mr. Wexler, after everything I have done for you can't you just once please help me?"  
They both stared at each other.  
Finally, Mr. Wexler picked up the phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear and the speaker to his mouth. "Yes, Police? Hello, we have a girl with the first name Ruby who has been missing since yesterday. Yes. Last time we heard from her? Well, her cousin from Montana called. Said she wouldn't be coming back but her friend has informed me that there is no such cousin. Yes. Alright then, thank you." He hung up the phone and smiled at Ren. "Happy?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Wexler! I owe you a ton!" She then turned around and ran out the door. Mr. Wexler just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Ruby stared into the dark, cold, empty room where she awoke to. She lay on the hard stone floor, her fingers running against a piece of paper which had been slipped into her hand. She didn't remember much. All she could remember was that after _____ threw her against a wall became unconscious. Had he done something to her while she was unconscious? Terrified, she sat up and glanced around. She still couldn't see a thing. Where was she?  
"Ah, my darling. Hello," Said a familiar voice. "Sleep well?"  
She stood up and felt her way around the room. She soon found the stone wall and noticed a medium size hole in the wall. Ricky stood on the other end and smiled.  
"Hello." He said.  
"What have you done to me?" She demanded.  
"Welcome home."  
She glared at him. "I'm calling the police," she reached for her cell phone but when she reached for it, it wasn't there. She quickly looked up at him and watched as he dangled her cell phone in his hands.  
He laughed. "I used this lovely cell phone to call your school and tell your dumb fat principal that you'll be staying with me---your cousin."  
"But you're not my cousin!"  
"Exactly."  
"You creep!"  
"Ahem. Don't use that tone with me little girl. You fell into a trap and now no one will ever know who Ruby was." He then turned around and began to walk away.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Ruby asked frustrated.  
He turned around to her and raised a brow. "I'm getting things ready for us tonight." He winked and walked off leaving Ruby alone.  
She cried all night until he finally came back to get her, but he took her into his room. She didn't notice a knife rested on the top shelf of the closet.  
  
"Ren, they know where Ruby might be. Come on." Mrs. Steven's said grabbing Ren from her bed and headed her into the car. "I just watched the news and then they called me. We're going to get Ruby. We're going to try to save her."  
All Ren could do was nod and enter the car hoping that they'd make it in time.  
  
(Poll; Do you think Ruby should be rescued alive, or dead? It depends on your answers. Answer in the review.)  
  
(I decided to give a little brief information about what's going on with moi. Not only have I been bombarded with homework, but I have midterms coming up. So, I'll try to write. I just get distracted and forget about the story so keep reminding me. I also wanted to tell you that I have my very own online journal. It's located at; www.greatestjournal.com/users/childish_grin so go check it out! I think it's funny that I'm talking about myself in my own story but I really think it's pretty neat. I also need some advice about the real world out there so if you can just tell me in my journal. I would love to have my readers as friends. :] But, if I don't write the story after midterms (21-23) then email me at unwantedfigure@aol.com demanding me to update my story. Or you can also IM me at Pluto1789 or B4ndgeek07. Well, I don't want to waste a ton of room about myself so I'll stop. In my next review, I'll keep you updated about my boring uncool life! Peace.) [ x BlondeNeko x ] 


End file.
